This Phase I project involves developing a web-based prototype that integrates information that objectively measures cancer-related risks with location-based environmental factors. This user-friendly, easily navigable, and visually compelling prototype will allow users?ranging from academic researchers to public health professionals to individuals?to obtain calculated values for a wide-range of cancer-related indicators describing the natural and built environments, toxin exposure and access to health services for locations of interest. For Phase 1, field interviews with potential users will be conducted to learn more about how they engage with cancer and/or environmental data as well as determine their uses, needs, and motivations for using this type of tool. Additional research will be conducted to identify the appropriate data sources for possible inclusion in the prototype. The web-based prototype will then be developed so that it combines or merges a select number of data sources as necessary to yield the appropriate results for the selected domains. Usability testing will be conducted with potential users throughout the development process, and the results from this testing will provide additional insights on additional features and data sources for possible inclusion in the development of the fully-functional tool in Phase II.